Mission Gone Bad - an AvengersFriday the 13th Crossover
by dbud
Summary: Summary: A team of agents is on a covert mission and learn that not all urban legends are untrue. This is primarily a story containing several peripheral characters from the various Avengers movies (Thor, Iron Man, The Winter Soldier) but with special appearances by characters from Friday the 13th and Alias. Contains sex and graphic violence and character deaths.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

* * *

**Mission Gone Wrong**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

* * *

Summary: A team of agents is on a covert mission and learn that not all urban legends are untrue. This is primarily a story containing several peripheral characters from the various Avengers movies (Thor, Iron Man, The Winter Soldier) but with special appearances by characters from Friday the 13th and Alias.

Starring:

Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (Captain America 2: TWS)

Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Avengers)

Jennifer Garner as Sydney Bristow (Alias)

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts (Iron Man 1-3)

Natalie Portman as Jane Foster (Thor 1&2)

Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis (Thor 1&2)

Ian the Intern (Thor 2)

Special appearance by:

Derek Veers as Jason Voorhees (the Friday the 13th movie series)

* * *

Author's note: This story takes place after the events of Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier and uses the events teased at the end of that movie (such as Maria Hill now working for Stark Industries) in it. Also, this story is set after the events of the 2009 reboot/remake of the Friday the 13th movie. It assumes Jason survived that movie and continued living in the area around Crystal Lake and uses a less supernatural version of Jason than the original series ultimately did.

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

The other occupants of the Quinjet all turned to look at the voluptuous and somewhat plump young woman who had just screamed out the expletive. Several of them rolled their eyes, used to these sorts of unprofessional outbursts from Doctor Jane Foster's assistant. Jane herself approached the dark haired young woman who was looking at a digital screen when she called out.

"Shhhhh!" Jane shushed her assistant, "What is it?"

"Is this where we're going? Right here?" Darcy Lewis pointed to a point on the monitor.

"Um, yeah, I think so...why?"

Standing behind Darcy was her former intern now boyfriend named Ian, watching as several other females approached to see what the fuss was about.

The women were Agent Sydney Bristow and Sharon Carter. Both women were CIA agents. Sydney was formerly a top tier agent before she took over an operations role with the agency. Now a bit past forty, she was not the agent she once had been but was still capable and beautiful. Tall with sharp features and long thick brown hair, she still had an athletic body even after giving birth to two children.

The second woman, Sharon, was formerly Agent 13 of SHIELD. After recent events in Washington DC where it was discovered that HYDRA, a WWII organization bent on world domination, had infiltrated SHIELD the spy organization had been disbanded. Many agents, once cleared of wrong doing, went to other agencies. Sharon had joined the CIA and was a personal protégé of Sydney. She was younger, in her mid-twenties or so, and beautiful with honey blonde hair and a strong but feminine physique. Both women were dressed for a mission with tight fitting, dark clothing and combat gear.

"What's the commotion?" Sydney asked with an exasperated tone.

Jane knew that Sydney was a bit of a hard ass and already did not like civilians such as she and Darcy on this mission. Darcy's behavior could at best be considered informal and seemed to antagonize Sydney even more.

"Is this where we're going?" Darcy asked the Sydney who peered at the screen.

"Yes, why?"

"Crystal Lake?!" Darcy exclaimed and looked eagerly to the other's face but they didn't seem to get it.

"Camp Crystal Lake?!...Don't tell me you've never heard of Crystal Lake and Jason Voorhees?"

None of them seemed too.

"The legend of Jason Voorhees?..."

"Who the hell is Jason Voorhees?" Sharon asked.

Darcy seemed disappointed that none of them recognized what she was talking about.

"Back in the early eighties there was this camp, like a summer camp...for kids and stuff. Anyway, one kid drowned and his mother went all psycho cause she blamed the counselors. So, she showed up and started killing them, one by one until finally one girl cut her head off with a machete."

Ian and several of the others made grimacing faces at the grisly story. But Darcy continued...

"Well, they thought that was the end of it. But then the kid they thought was dead, Jason, turned out he was alive and living like an animal in the forest. So, when he grew up and got bigger, he went looking for the people who killed his mother but they were all gone so anyone who showed up at that camp...he killed."

"That's an urban legend," Sydney replied, "and besides, I am sure there are tons of camps on lakes called Crystal Lake."

"No, this is real...totally real," Darcy added excitedly, "I read it on the internets!"

Just then, cutting off the argument that was about to develop, a woman's voice came over the intercom...

"We're only a few miles out. We'll be touching down in five minutes."

The voice belonged to Maria Hill who was piloting the Quinjet. At the notice that the mission was about to begin in earnest, Sydney turned and began barking out orders to the occupants of the cargo area of the aircraft. The last remaining person who was seated and buckled in, stood and began to gather some equipment as well. She was Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries and girlfriend of Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

Everyone, except Maria who was still in the cockpit, gathered around Sydney who was the ranking officer and taking charge.

"Look, while I am not keen on civilians being included on operations such as this we need to make sure that we are all on the same page so everyone stays safe. While we aren't expecting any trouble, let's be prepared for anything."

"Well agent Bristow, you might not like us being here," Pepper cut in, "but since the Central Intelligence Agency is not authorized to operate on US soil and since this land is owned by the Stark Conservatory, you either include us in your mission to recover this downed satellite are you don't go at all."

Sydney did not like being given orders but nodded in agreement knowing she had little choice. The civilians that she was referring too were Jane Foster, renowned astrophysicist and paramour of Thor; Darcy and her boyfriend slash intern Ian; Pepper Potts; and also Maria Hill, who like Sharon no longer worked for SHIELD but now was head of security for Stark Industries. Even the Quinjet they were using belonged to Stark's company having bought many of them after SHIELD fell.

Swallowing her pride with a noticeable gulp, Sydney continued her briefing after being interrupted. Pushing a button on a small remote, a holographic projection of a map appeared hovering in the cargo hold.

"Twelve hours ago we detected a satellite entering the atmosphere, apparently due to some malfunction. Issue is, this wasn't a satellite that belonged to any known government nor to any recognized intelligence agency, including SHIELD. We can only ascertain that is was a satellite belonging to HYDRA and was knocked from its orbit due to the recent events in Washington. In any event, we are here to recover it and discover its origins before anyone else can."

Taking a deep breath as if not liking what she had to say, Sydney continued..."As Miss Potts pointed out, the satellite is on land owned by Tony Stark. So, it is with her authorization that we are on this recovery mission. That is also why she insisted on accompanying us. But make no mistake, I am in charge and I intend to make sure that no is injured and we accomplish our mission, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now since the search area is so large," as she spoke Sydney indicated an area approximately ten miles across on the hologram, "Miss Foster will help us locate the satellite with her equipment. Sharon and I will conduct the search and once we find the wreckage call in the recovery teams while Maria and Miss Potts and the others..."

"Hurrumph!"Darcy made a sound like she was insulted at not being mentioned by name. Sydney ignored her...

"...will stay with the jet until we return."

Just then Maria's voice came over the intercom again, "Brace yourselves, setting down."

A few minutes later the ramp of the Quinjet was open and the occupants were setting up a semblance of a base camp, pulling metal crates out and opening them, setting up their equipment. The vehicle was in a large clearing about a hundred feet across and surrounded on three sides by trees and on the fourth by a large lake. Within minutes, lights and generators were humming to life as the team huddled around a table and looked at a map.

Jane looked up from some sophisticated equipment and pointed to an area about half a mile away...

"Near as I can tell, this is where you should find the satellite," she told the group and handed a portable monitoring device to Sydney for her to carry with her.

'Good," Sydney replied, "Sharon and I will head out to recover the equipment while the rest of you remain here."

"You sure you don't want some more help?" Maria Hill, former second to Nick Fury and of SHIELD asked.

"Sorry Maria, no offense and I don't doubt your skills but you're in the civilian world now. You are here as Potts' security head not as a SHIELD agent."

Not liking the answer she got but seeming to accept it, Maria relented while Sharon and Sydney headed into the darkness. Within a minute or so, the light from their flashlights faded as well into the forest.

* * *

About twenty minutes later...

Darcy sat on a crate drawing x-rated pictures in the dirt with a stick she had found.

"You know," Jane said with a fed-up tone she often used when talking to her assistant, "if you are bored, you could help."

Not waiting for an answer, Jane turned and entered the cargo hold of the Quinjet where Maria Hill monitored the communication equipment for any word from Sharon or Sydney. She heard but ignored Darcy as she mimicked Jane's comments but in a high-pitched sarcastic tone behind her.

Seeing Ian step from around the aircraft, Darcy jumped up and ran over to him. Pushing him against the craft's hull and into the shadows...

"Hey, come on! Let's get out of here," she whispered to her sometimes assistant and sometimes boyfriend.

"What? I think we're supposed to stay close."

"I wanna find the summer camp where those kids got killed. Besides..."

Smiling wickedly, Darcy unzipped Ian's jeans and slipped her hand inside. Finding his cock with her fingers, she gripped it tight and jerked several times. Smiling wider as she felt him harden in her hand...

"Looks like somebody's scared stiff!" she told him as she told him as she let go of his cock but grabbed his belt and led him into the darkness surrounding the jet. Once in the trees, the two picked up the pace into the forest.

* * *

About twenty minutes later...

"Anything yet?" Pepper asked as Maria scanned various frequencies for any sign of activity from the two CIA agents. Maria simply shook her head in response.

"Darcy, where's the equipment I asked you to pack?" Jane called out towards the back of the vehicle.

Not getting a reply, "Darcy?...DARCY?!"

Walking outside and around the jet and back inside, "Have either of you seen my so-called assistant?"

Neither Pepper or Maria had.

Looking at a map and seeing a bright red circle drawn by marker over an area about a half mile away, Jane knew what had happened, "Jesus Darcy! I know she ran off with Ian probably looking for Jason what's-his-face!"

Muttering to herself, "She is so fired after we get back!" Jane said as she grabbed a flashlight and headed out towards where she suspected the missing pair were. Both Pepper and Maria traded looks that said they were glad the drama was gone at least for a little while.

* * *

About the same time as Jane noticed the pair were missing...

"Look babe we really should be getting back," Ian told his voluptuous girlfriend. The potential idea of sex had kept him tagging along for a good while but this was getting ridiculous. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest and the woods were getting thicker and darker.

"We are totally lost."

"No, I know right where we are...AH-HA!" Darcy yelled as they cleared the edge of the forest.

Ian stepped up behind her and saw what she had just called out about. About one hundred yards in front of them was a group of dilapidated wooden buildings. All overgrown with vegetation and looking like they might collapse any second, it was obvious no one had been here in years if not decades. As the two off them moved closer, Darcy pulled some vines back from a crumbling sign that read...'Camp Crystal Lake.'

"Toldja," she said with a satisfied tone to her voice.

Before Ian could respond, Darcy headed up the stairs and into one of the cabins.

"H-hey wait a minute Darcy..." Ian called out as he followed her, "I don't think we should be messing around in here."

"Oh come on ya big wuss. This is so cool."

"You really think this is the place all those kids got killed?" Ian asked, obviously nervous.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure," Darcy said in response and as she did, she reached down and began to unbuckle his pants which quickly fell to the dirty floor followed by his boxer shorts which Darcy jerked down as well.

As she dropped to her knees and took his cock into her hand and prepared to wrap her lips around it, she looked up at him seductively, "Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? The kids always get killed when they're having sex."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Darcy took his length into her mouth and began to work his cock hard with her hands and lips and tongue. Ian just fell back against the rickety boards of the cabin wall not really caring if he was killed in that moment as long as Darcy didn't stop.

A few minutes passed and Ian began to make the noises Darcy had heard before..."You like that baby? Huh? You like my fat titties workin' your cock?"

Darcy had pulled her enormous double D breasts out of her shirt and bra and, while clutching her hands together on either side, was pressing the soft flesh on both sides of Ian's erection. His shaft was slick from the saliva Darcy had lathered him up with and she was pumping her tits up and down over his cock furiously.

"Oh fuck! Oh god!" Ian muttered as Darcy continued using her tits to make him cum.

Realizing he was close, she stopped and began jerking his organ with her hands as she let the tip slip into her mouth once again.

"OH GOD DARCY!" Ian screamed as his cum flooded into her mouth and she eagerly began gulping down his jizz and she milked him for all he could give her.

A long minute went by as Darcy kept sucking but let her strokes soften as she felt Ian quivering as his cock became sensitive. Standing up, Darcy smiled at him as he fought to recover and she wiped her mouth before finally pushing her cleavage back into her shirt. From the amount of effort it took, it didn't appear they wanted to go.

Ian, still mostly lost in stupor, looked at Darcy's face and could tell her expression had changed. She looked confused and was staring off past him out a window to his right.

"Wh-what is it babe? What's wrong?" Ian asked as he could tell his girlfriend was in distress.

"Oh My God!" she screamed, "I-I saw him...I saw Jason!"

"Wh-where?" Ian turned to look out the window but saw nothing but a moonlit night.

"Right there! Right outside the window!"

Pulling her I-phone from her pocket, Darcy took off running towards the door, "I'm gonna get a pic."

"WHAT! NO! Darcy stop! Wait up!" Ian yelled after her as he tried to follow but his jeans were still wrapped around his ankles and he quickly found himself unable to move as he toppled over and onto his face, "SHIT!"

* * *

Outside...

Jane Foster stomped through the woods muttering expletives to herself about Darcy the entire time. Waving the flashlight back and forth, she was relieved when she finally cleared the edge of the trees and saw several old cabins.

Approaching..."Darcy!" she called out as she walked up the steps and into the building.

Ducking and waving furiously as she walked through a spider web, Jane moved from room to room examining each with the light. As she did, she began to find herself getting a feeling of dread that seemed to grow.

"Dar-Darcy? You in here? Come on out, we have to get back?"

Turning, Jane was startled by a figure standing in the dark. She jumped but then was quickly relieved as she realized it was Ian.

"Oh god! Ian! You scared..."

Jane's voice trailed off as she noticed Ian didn't look quite right. She could see his face but it looked funny. She approached and stumbled over something on the floor.

"What the hell?" she asked as she shined the light down and was horrified to see a man's body laying there.

"OH GOD!"

Looking back up, her terror intensified when the beam of light now gave her a clear view of Ian's face. Unfortunately, that was all of him she could see as his head was mounted on a peg on the wall of the cabin. Blood dripped from the bottom of his neck which was an open wound.

"IAN!" she screamed a she backed away and kicked the body on the floor which Jane now realized belonged the head on the wall.

Feeling more terrified than she had ever felt in her life, Jane suddenly heard noise coming from an adjacent room, "HEY! Who's there?!"

Not waiting for an answer, Jane turned and ran from the cabin and did not look back as she reached the tree line running full speed. Jane ran as long as she could and finally, near collapse, stopped and fell against a tree trunk to catch her breath. She was till frantic after finding Ian's decapitated body and was shining the flashlight back and forth to make sure no one was following her.

Seeing no one, she felt somewhat relieved but still distressed at the upsetting events of the night. Finally calming to the point she could think, Jane realized she had a cell phone in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out, she began to punch at the buttons.

"Dammit!" she yelled when she realized there was no signal.

Realizing she was lost Jane began to stumble through the dark holding the phone up and watching the display hoping to get it to work, "Where the hell am I?"

Without realizing it, she entered a small clearing in the midst of the forest. Glancing down from the cell, something caught her eye. In the center of the clearing was a pile of debris consisting of pieces of jagged metal. Smoke was rising from several smaller piles strewn around the ground. She immediately recognized this as the satellite wreckage and for a few moments she forgot about the terror of the cabin.

Jane staggered towards the debris. Seeing a large mostly complete section that she recognized as the body of the satellite, she moved towards it. Holding up her phone again, she still had no signal..."SHIT!"

"May-maybe there is some way to activate a homing beacon" she told herself, more hoping than actually thinking she could find one.

As she examined the hull of the satellite, Jane did not recognize the figure moving up behind her. As the person got closer and closer to the astrophysicist, a hand reached out and grabbed Jane by the shoulder...

"OH GOD!" Jane screamed as she was wheeled around and was face to face with Darcy.

"Oh my god...Darcy!"

The look on Jane Foster's face showed her relief at seeing her friend. She threw her arms around Darcy, hugging her forcefully.

"Whoa there Jane, I'm not quite ready to take our relationship to this level."

Darcy finally broke free, "So, this must be the satellite thingy they sent us to look for. And look-it, all the CIA and SHIELD babes missed it and we found it...HIGH FIVE!"

Darcy raised her hand, palm open. When Jane did not slap her palm, Darcy stood uncomfortably for several seconds before awkwardly lowering her hand.

"Darcy, I don't know how to tell you this but...Ian...h-he, he's dead. I found his body in one of the cabins."

Darcy stood for a minute as if processing the information, "My god! No! That can't be true. I-I was just with him."

Darcy, seemingly upset and distraught. turned away from Jane and clutched her face/

"Darcy, I am so sorry. I know you two were close."

Darcy held up her hand, "Pl-please give me a minute. I mean I was just with Ian...we...we had sex and now you tell me you found his head."

"I-I know and I am so sorry Dar..."

Jane's voice trailed off, "Wait a minute, what did you say?"

Darcy raised her head.

"You said I found his head...how would you know he was decapitated? I just said I found his body."

Still facing away from her mentor, Darcy stood and her shoulders slumped..."Well shit!"

Darcy turned and to Jane's shock she appeared more annoyed than upset, "Darcy?" Jane asked tentatively.

Darcy sighed deeply and shook her head side to side, "Jane...Jane...JANE, why'd you have to follow us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to stay with the others. After I tampered with your equipment to send Sharon and Sydney off on a wild goose chase, I would have enough time to get here, get what I need from the wreckage and get back. Without anyone being the wiser."

Jane had a look of bewilderment on her face as she seemingly was trying to process what Darcy was telling her but not wanting to believe it, "Wha-what are y-you saying?"

Darcy stepped forward as Jane took several timid steps backwards away from her.

"Course...Ian wouldn't go along with the plan so I had to deal with him..."

As she spoke, Darcy reached behind her back and under her jacket. Pulling her hand out, she held something in front of Jane's face. It was a large knife and the blade was caked with what appeared to be blood.

"...so I had to deal with him..."

As Jane finally put the pieces together and started to run, Darcy grabbed her by the hair and yanked her hard towards her. Jane was shocked that she could not break free.

"...and now..."

Darcy yanked Jane towards her as she drove the tip of the blade into the petite brunette's gut.

"...I have to deal with you too."

"D-Dar...cy," Jane stared down at the handle of the knife that was now jutting from her abdomen.

Jane staggered back as her face twisted to show the pain she was now feeling and her hand lightly gripping the knife but in too much agony to pull it free. As Darcy stepped around and past Jane, she dropped to her knees in shock.

Jane looked up and saw Darcy kneeling in front the satellite. One of the panels was open and Darcy was reaching inside, pulling out various cables and then pulling free a small part of the inner workings which she put into her jacket pocket.

"Dar-cy? What? Why? I don't un-understand?"

Darcy stood and turned to face Jane whose face was dripping with sweat as she fought through the agony of being impaled.

"What don't you understand? Huh?" Darcy shouted at her with an angry tone.

"That I'm not your stupid fucking assistant? That I'm tired of miss priss royal bitch always talking down to me and ordering me around. God! You are such a fucking cunt Jane! Is that what you don't understand?!"

Jane looked on in shock as her former friend ranted at her.

"Look...look what I got here..." as Darcy spoke, she pulled her jacket off and turned her back to Jane. Pulling her long thick dark hair over her shoulder to show Jane something. Through the light white fabric of her T-short Jane could see what Darcy was referring too.

On Darcy's back, about a foot long and running along her spinal column was what appeared to be a technological device. It was metal and every inch or so, on both sides, was a spike that curled inward and anchored it to Darcy's back. In the center of it were several glowing cubes each containing an amber colored liquid.

"See that, huh? My new friends gave me this!"

Darcy turned back and was looking around for something. Seeing the knife in Jane's stomach, Darcy stepped forward and grabbed the handle and jerked it free.

"GRRRRRAAHHHHHHH!" Jane screamed in agony as the metal blade was ripped from her flesh.

Ignoring her pain, Darcy placed the knife blade against the bare skin of her forearm. Holding it in front of Jane's face, she pressed hard and pulled the blade across her skin, cutting herself deep. Under any other circumstances, Jane would have recoiled in horror but given the situation, she barely flinched.

"Now watch..."

As she did, the skin of Darcy's arm began to glow. Streaks of light started to flow as if energy was moving in her body. The glowing moved across her chest and face as well and as the two women watched, the wound on Darcy's arm healed itself. A few seconds later, her forearm was good as new.

"HA! Ain't that cool? They called it Ex...Extremis or something!" Darcy exclaimed, "And...and, I'm strong too. Watch this..."

Turning Darcy took several steps and kicked a large piece of the satellite that must have weighed several hundred pounds. The metal section was sent flying by the force of Darcy's kick and sailed over the tree line and into the darkness until both women heard a faint crash in the distance.

Darcy turned back to Jane with a very satisfied look on her face. But as she stood holding the knife, Darcy's expression changed and she approached..."But I guess none of that really matters to you does it? You always put me down; always wanted me to fetch for you!"

"N-no, Dar-Darcy, wait...we were friends..."

"FRIENDS!? Are you fucking kidding me? You kept me down?"

Darcy seemed enraged as she stepped behind Jane and yanked her head back hard and placed the blade to her bare throat.

"NO! PLEASE!" Jane screamed.

Just as Darcy pressed down and was preparing to slit open Jane's neck...

"FREEZE!"

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

Two voices shouted from the darkness. Both Jane and Darcy recognized them immediately as Sharon Carter and Sydney Bristow emerged into view. Both women held handguns pointed at Darcy's ample chest.

"Hey guys...this...this isn't what it looks like," Darcy called out.

"Drop the fucking knife!" Sharon yelled at her obviously not taking anything Darcy said seriously.

Darcy's shoulders again slumped as if the young woman was bother by this new turn of events, "God-dammit! Why can't I catch a break! First Ian, then Jane and now you two cunts...how many people I gotta kill tonight?"

"Don't even think about it Darcy!" Sydney screamed.

All four women stood for several long seconds until..."I guess there's only one thing to say," Darcy told them with a smirk.

Before either Sydney or Sharon could react, Darcy jerked the blade of the knife across Jane's exposed throat slitting open her neck and sending a wide arc of blood into the air. Jane let out a gurgling noise as her jugular was cut open. Both Sydney and Sharon recoiled as both women were covered in a spray of blood.

"Oh GOD!" Sharon screamed in revulsion as both women fought to clear their eyes and keep their weapons on Darcy who stood motionless still holding Jane by the hair.

After only a few seconds the flow of blood slowed to a trickle as Jane's heart stopped pumping. The pretty woman's face went slack and pale as she died and Darcy let go of her hair and Jane slumped to the ground, totally limp.

Both Sydney and Sharon seemed shocked by this turn of events and even the two highly trained operatives were unsure of what to do. Before they could react further, Darcy held her hands up and dropped the knife with a smile on her face.

"Hail Hydra bitches!"

To be continued...


End file.
